Zoro VS Cendrillon
by Noir Albinos
Summary: "Chère Cendrillon,cela peut sembler idiot, mais je tenais a t'écrire pour te poser des questions, après tout, quand on y réfléchis bien, ton compte n'a aucun sens" Quand une auteur désside de bouder disney et met ça a la sauce One piece, ça donne un Zoro qui lit le conte de Cendrillon et qui desside de lui écrire une critique NON YAOI


**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je vous présente cette OS écrit sur un coup de tête qui pourrais tout aussi bien s'appeler "Quand l'auteur désside de bouder un Disney"**

**Sur ce, bonne lectue ^^**

* * *

Quelque-par sur Grand Line, aux alentours d'une île hivernale, un bateau pirate a tête de lion naviguait tranquillement, et comme toujours dans la vigie du Sunny, Zoro soulevais pour la 3314 fois une haltère que devais faire plus de trois fois son poids. Il fesait tellement bon dans cette pièce que Zoro en avait complètement oublié l'endroit vers lequel ils approchaient.

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard, il posa ses altères et alla ouvrir la trape pour descendre chercher ses sabres rester sur le pont, un vent geler lui fouetta le visage, ce qui eu pour effet de lui rende la mémoire, y compris sur le fait qu'il était torse nu et qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de prendre quoi que ce soi pour ce couvrir lorsqu'il était monté à la vigie.

Il finit par se résigner par descendre malgré la neige qui tombait. Il descendit rapidement grâce a l'échelle de corde, puis sauta sur le pont, mauvaise idée : il n'avait pas pensé que le pont serais couvert de givre.

C'est donc en se massant le coxis, complètement geler, passablement énervé et sous le ricanement des autres membres d'équipage qu'il se releva. Il attrapa ses katanas et alla aussi vite que lui permettait le pont geler à la bibliothèque. La température y était aussi agréable que dans la vigie et la seule personne qui venait dans cette pièce était Robine, Nami y passait aussi quelques fois mais repartait quasiment aussitôt, et puisque la brune lisait dans la cuisine, il était certain d'être tranquille.

Aller, quoi de mieux pour se détendre que de nettoyer ses sabres chéris ? Il pris doucement le fourreau blanc dans sa main droite, attrapant le manche dans sa main gauche, et tira délicatement dessus.  
On pourrait facilement penser que tout ce passait normalement, à l'exception près que Zoro ce sentait de plus en plus bouillir . En effets celui-ci tirait maintenant par accoups bref mais puissant et de plus en plus hargneux, rien a faire, la lame ne sortait pas.

A ce moment, il se maudit d'avoir laisser ses trois trésors sur le pont sous la neige, car apparemment, le froid était rentrer dans le fourreau et le froid avait pris sa lame, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver autant que toute une journée en tête à tête avec le shity-cook.

A bout de nerf, il posa son sabre sur la grande table dans le milieu de la pièce et frappe rageusement dans l'étagère pleine de livre la plus proche, et presque immédiatement, une cascade de livre lui tob sur la tête, décidément il y a des jours où il faut vraiment pas ce lever. Il se permit de baisser les yeux pour regarder tout les livres tombés a ses pieds, et rapidement, son regard fut attirer par un livre en particulier : "Cendrillon" . Il n'avais jamais fais attention a ce livre avant, le titre lui plaisait, il lui inspirait la douceur et le calme. Il finit par s'asseoir a même le sol et au milieu de tout les autres livres pour commencer a lire celui qui l'avait intriguer.

[...]

Lorsque Robine ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque, la première chose qu'elle vu fut un livre venir s'écrasé a hauteur de ses yeux contre un mur près d'elle, et de l'autre coter de la pièce, Zoro ronchonnant, assis par terre, au milieu d'une bonne vingtaine de livres. Elle attrapa le livre qui gisait maintenant au sol,"Cendrillon", elle sourit et s'adressa au bretteur:

"-Que fis-tu au milieu de tout ces livres bretteur-san?

-Ils sont tombés quand je me suis énervé.

-As-tu lus le conte de Cendrillon ? Personnellement je l'aime beaucoup.

-Moi je ne l'aime pas, l'héroïne est complètement stupide.

-Pourquoi ne lui dit tu pas ?

-Comment je pourrait ? c'est un personnage de conte dit le bretteur a bout de nerf

-Écris-lui une lettre, tu n'as rien a perdre et on dit que l'écriture calme les coeurs et fait changer le regards de gens sur certaines choses lui répondit l'archeologue brune avec son éternel et misterieux sourire"

Robine posa Cendrillon et le livre qu'elle lisait dans la cuisine, en prit rapidement un autre et sortit sans autre forme de procet. Resigner et ne sachant que faire pendants que ses lames dégelaient, il alla prendre un feuille et un crayon, s'assit a la grande table et commença son oeuvre

_Chère Cendrillon_

_Cela peut sembler idiot, mais je tenais a t'écrire pour te poser des questions, après tout, quand on y réfléchis bien, ton compte n'a aucun sens. Si tu avais su réfléchir un minimum tu n'aurais pas été si malheureuse, si tu avais été si malheureuse, tu aurais répondus a ta belle-mère et frappé tes demis soeurs, tu serais partis en ville trouver une vie meilleure, mais au lieu de sa, tu reste là comme une idiote, à te faire traiter comme une moins que rien et à sourire devant les taches les plus ingrates_

_Tu es bête Cendrillon, bête et sans personnalité et pourtant, je t'envie. Des femmes comme toi, tristes dans le passé, en colère mais souriante, sois incapable de se révolter sois incapable de se débrouiller seul, pleurnichardes quand ça ne va pas, on en trouve dans tout les contes. En faite, il n'y a que ton physique qui joue en ta faveur. Pourtant, même malgré tout ça, tu parais heureuse, du début à la fin, a la fois forte pour supporter tout ça, et faible pour se laisser mener par le bout du nez. On pourrait presque te comparer à un meuble : beau à regarder ,mais sans aucun caractère, sans avis, sans droits, fort devant les taches qu'on lui impose, mais sans jamais pouvoir choisir son utilité._

_Alors dis-moi Cendrillon, pourquoi es-tu si heureuse ? Pourquoi souris-tu devant tout ce mépris ? Pourquoi n'agis-tu jamais comme un être humain et pas comme un meuble ? Et surtout, pourquoi le prince est-il tombé amoureux de toi ?_

_Cette question, je n'arrive pas à y répondre, je pense que, tout simplement, lui aussi est bête, il se serait acheter une poupée, ça n'aurait pas été différent._

_Là aussi, je t'envie, car n'importe quelle femme serait mieux pour celui que tu aimes, mais c'est toi qu'il a choisit. Moi, j'ai un caractère unique, un avis à défendre, mais la personne que j'aimerais et qui m'aimera, je la cherche depuis longtemps déjà, cette personne est venus toute seule vers toi, alors que moi, je n'ose plus l'attendre_

_Il y a quand même un point positif dans ton conte : la bonne fée. Je me suis posée une question sur cette drôle de bonnefemme : elle a réussit a te rendre belle et heureuse avec son sortilège, mais si elle le fesait aussi sur elle-même, elle aussi pourrait être belle, heureuse, amoureuse et riche pour toujours, alors pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas ?_

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je crois que j'ai compris maintenant. Cette femme n'utilise pas ce charme car elle sait qu'après, les gens aiment de nous qu'ils voient de nous, alors pour un temps nous sommes heureux. Mais comme toute chose, le charme fini par s'effacer, nous nous rendons compte que tout était faux, que ce n'était qu'un bonheur illusoire, et que pour retrouver un peu du bonheur du charme , il faut bâtir soi-même son univers._

_Je te hais Cendrillon. Je te hais, mais même avec ça, tu arrive quand même à me fasciné car tu n'ai qu'une poupée incapable de réagir ni de comprendre quoi que ce soit, et pourtant, tu a réussit a bâtir tout ton univers avec uniquement ton bonheur._

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement calmé, que ses lames avaient dégelés et que le neige s'était arrêter de tombée. Il entendit quelques éclat de rires a l'extérieur, Luffy avais du engager une bataille de boule sourit légèrement a cette idée et ce dit que pour une fois, il pourrais peut-être se joindre a ses nakamas pour leur jeux. Il se déssida a abandonné sa feuille pour aller se chercher un haut et sortir sur le pont où ses compagnons serons surement surpris et heureux du nouveau participant de leur petite guerilla.

Une fois arriver sur le pont, Robine qui été elle aussi sortie l'accueillit avec un magnifique, auquel le bretteur répondit assez timidement, ce que personne sur le pont ne compris, avant de former une boule neige et la jeter joyeusement sur son capitaine.

Finalement, il aimait bien cette héroïne stupide.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espere que vous l'avais aprécié même si je trouve la fin baclé et que je ne suis pas très fière de cet OS**

**Reviews svp !**

**"Les petites filles en chimiothérapie saurons qu'elles sont belles quand disney fera une princesse malade du cancer"**

**Alby-chan**


End file.
